The Snow Queen and the Ice Child: Elsa and Aleria
by ParallelDimension75
Summary: Elsa has just cast her curse and fled to the mountains when a girl comes knocking on the door. But this girl, Aleria, has the same incredible magic and they become close as family. But, their powers hold mysteries and dangers, and dark forces wish to destroy them. The two must fight together with their magic if they wish to save the land... and each other. DISNEY OWNS FROZEN
1. Elsa's New Sister

_Two days ago, Elsa, the former Queen of Arendelle, has exposed her powers, unintentionally trapping Arendelle, the fjord, and the surrounding villages in a curse of an eternal, ice locked winter. Therefore, Snow Queen Elsa fled to the mountains and has built her icy palace on the mountains and retreated inside to explore her powers._

_ But now, unbeknownst to the Queen, a young girl with white hair and electric blue eyes ascends the very same mountain the palace is built on, a snow storm following her footsteps. _

_That girl's name was Aleria._

~*~ ELSA

"Finally! After years, years of waiting, I can let it all go!" Elsa twirled her hands, and a snow storm began inside her palace. She thrust out her hand, and the snow froze in midair. Elsa smiled, thrust both her arms out, and watched the snow dissipate into thin air.

Elsa's smile grew. For the first time in forever, she was free. There was no fear, no fear of hurting anyone, ever…

There was a knock on the door.

Elsa froze, so still she looked like ice. A person, here? Who could it be? Anna? Someone from her kingdom? People come to… kill her?

Elsa approached the door slowly, afraid. Where her foot left the floor, spikes formed. Frowning, she smoothed the floor over and opened the door.

A girl, about twelve, fell in. She was exhausted and pale, and her clothes were a peasant's rags. Elsa saw her eyes were electric blue and razor sharp, with white hair like the lightest of snow.

"Please… help me…" the girl coughed.

Elsa was still. What should she do? Just touching this girl could freeze her. But the girl- she needed her help.

Guiding the girl up the stairs, Elsa tried to keep her power in check, if needing to release it, doing so by sending little puffs of snowflakes out wherever she stepped. Finally reaching the top floor, Elsa created a bed made of snow and ice and lay the girl on it.

Conjuring up a chair made of ice, Elsa sat next to her. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any blankets, unless you want snow. The girl shook her head, shaking.

"The cold never bothered me anyway," she mumbled. Holding her palm up, snow streamed from her palm, stretching over her like a blanket. Elsa gasped, open mouthed.

"You can… do this too?" Elsa asked. The girl looked scared.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to give me to the Arendelle guards that chased me? Please don't! They- they think I'm a monster- I just- I was born with this power!" A tear trickled down her cheek, but she furiously wiped it away.

Elsa shook her head and put her hand on the girl's arm. "I know what it feels like. I am- was- Queen of Arendelle until everyone saw my power. I ran here, where I couldn't accidentally hurt anyone and can use my power freely."

The girl smiled. "My name is Aleria, your former Majesty," she said with mild humor. Elsa smiled back at her. "Call me Elsa, please."

Aleria gripped Elsa's arm. "Could… could I stay here, Queen Elsa? I- I mean, for a while? Until I find somewhere?" Shea asked. Elsa found herself smiling. "Please, just Elsa. And of course, stay as long as you want."

What was she thinking?! I could hurt, or even kill this girl by accident, Elsa cursed herself in her head.

Aleria grinned. "Thank you so much, Elsa!"

She sat, and wrapped her thin arms around Elsa in a hug. Startled, Elsa hugged her back. Aleria was rail thin, and fit perfectly into Elsa's arms.

Elsa was afraid frost would start covering Aleria from her touch, but nothing happened.

Elsa felt something wet on her shoulder, and realized that Aleria was crying.

"I haven't had a home in so long. Or a hug without freezing someone," she whispered. Elsa stroked Aleria's hair. "It's all right. I understand."

There formed a friendship of two girls, two girls whom no one else could understand except for the other. But to Elsa and Aleria it felt more like sisterhood. The two felt like family.

~*~ANNA

"Excuse me, Princess Anna, but have you perchance seen a girl of this description anywhere?" A guard thrust a poster in front of Anna's face.

Anna, Kristoff and Sven were in the middle of a snowy mountain village on the way to find her sister Elsa. Anna peered at the poster.

A girl with painted black hair, wide green eyes and a haunted, pale face stared back at her. She looked twelve, maybe eleven. The description read:

_WANTED: ALERIA REIL, ALIVE_

_Wanted for murder and sorcery. WARNING: Do not approach. If seen, call authorities. _

_INFORMATION LEADING TO CAPTURE WILL BE REWARDED_

Anna shook her head. "I'm sorry sir, but I haven't seen her." She stared at the soldier. "But murder? She only looks twelve!"

The guard shook his head. "Aye, milady. But this girl, she be one with the snow and ice, she is. Cursed the other side of the mountain with eternal winter. When some men tried to catch her, she shot them with ice, straight from her fingertips, right freezing them, she did! Another man she touched and he turned to snow! This is no girl. She's a monster!"

Anna shivered. "Send word on to Arendelle. No one yet knows there. Now I have someone else to find."

Anna began to walk. "One moment, Princess Anna?" Anna turned back to the guard. "Yes?" she replied. The man pointed to the poster. "This sorceress, she can fly. Seen it with me own two eyes, I have! Soars through the air like an eagle."

Anna and Kristoff stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Anna, we should be careful. What if we see this girl on the way to… you-know-who?" Kristoff fidgeted. Anna rolled her eyes. "Murderer or not, this girl is just like my sister! She's probably scared and alone. We needn't worry."

Anna, Kristoff and Sven continued walking. Anna shivered, rubbing her arms with her hands.

"It's taken me two days to just get here! How many more days until we get to the North Mountain?" She complained. Kristoff shrugged.

"About three?"


	2. Family Through Something More Than Blood

~*~ELSA

"Bet you can't catch me!" Aleria laughed, sliding away expertly on the ice. Elsa laughed and started to run on the ice. Thanks to her magic, she sped up and stopped running, sliding just as expertly. Aleria smiled and shot snow at Elsa's feet. Elsa abruptly stopped, before she could trip on the snow. Aleria giggled, shooting a little snow firework above her head and bowing. "Excellent job, Elsa, but I think I take this win," Aleria smiled.

"Oh no you don't!" Elsa laughed, and made the ice beneath her shoot up in a spire. Elsa jumped off a flying tackled Aleria. They both fell to the ground, laughing.

Elsa cleared the evidence of their play out and over the balcony with a sweep of her hand.

Aleria smiled, almost sadly. "You've taught me so much. If only I could control my powers as well as you," she whispered. Elsa hugged her.

"Aleria, here it doesn't matter if you control them or not, because you can't hurt anyone and there's no one here to hurt you." Elsa comforted. Aleria gripped her tighter.

"But what if people do come? I told you what happened when I discovered them," Aleria said quietly. Elsa pulled back, still holding on to Aleria. She bent down, so she was on the same level as the twelve year old.

Elsa saw a younger version of herself in Aleria, not just because they looked the same, but because of their powers. Only Elsa's parents had known and understood and tried to protect her, but Aleria's parents had freaked out and tried to hurt Aleria, which had caused Aleria to accidentally… _freeze_ them. A tear peaked at Aleria's eye. Elsa wiped it away.

"Aleria, look at your clothes. You made them with _you're_ magic. Look at your hair, weaved with those beautiful snowflakes. You're magic did that. Here, our past is just that; the past. It can't come back to hurt us. What we've done," she waved her hand at herself and the castle, "Is a symbol of how far we've come. The past-" Elsa sent up a puff of snowflakes from her right hand. "We can let it go."

Aleria smiled. "Elsa, you feel like my older sister back home. She was the only one who understood. Her name was-" she hesitated, then hung her head. "Seba."

Aleria stiffened. Elsa frowned. "Was? What happened?"

Aleria sniffled. "Th-the Duke. H-he ordered men to come take me because someone had seen me doing it by accident. It was only me, my sister and my younger twin brothers, Richard and Jon in the house. Richard and Jon ran away outside the second they saw all the guards, but my sister Seba defended me. The leader made his demand to hand me over. They got into a big argument, and I don't really know what happened. And then-" Aleria let out a choked sob.

"The guard ordered one of the men to k-kill my sister." Aleria choked up again.

"I screamed, and reached out to touch her. Then when I touched her, she became this statue. But made of ice." Tears were falling from her face. "The guard's sword, it shattered when it touched my sister. I got so angry that... I killed them all."

Aleria looked up at Elsa, tears in her furious eyes. "Then I just ran. After a while, a realized that I wasn't on the ground, but in the air, flying. All around me was this huge snowstorm. Then the entire area just became covered in snow, as if I had created winter."

~*~ANNA

"Huff… huff… huff… huff… how… far… have… I gotten?" Anna gasped, clinging on the side of the mountain. However, only a few ledges up from the ground.

"Hey guys? I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go!" Olaf cried. Anna fell of the ledge and into Kristoff's arms, relieved.

_Now to see my sister,_ Anna thought. _And stop this winter._

~*~ELSA

"Oh Aleria," Elsa said, covering her mouth with her hand, horrified. "I'm so sorry."

Aleria's tears froze on her cheek. Spikes slowly grew from the walls and ceiling. She clenched her fists at her side. "There is nothing to apologise for. It was all my fault."

Suddenly, three loud bangs reverberated through the castle.

"Someones at the door!" Aleria gasped. Elsa froze. The two ice sorceresses looked at each other, suddenly afraid.

"The only way we'll know if they're dangerous or not is if we go check, Aleria," Elsa whispered. "Now, if I'm in danger, then _don't_ come down to help me," Elsa continued, afraid her voice would waver. Aleria opened her mouth to protest, but Elsa put a finger to Aleria's lips. "I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you. My powers are more developed and controlled, I can hold them off easier." She looked her in the eye. "That is you're chance to escape."

Aleria looked close to crying. Elsa hugged her.

"Aleria, you are my new family. I can't let anything happen to you. I'll come back, I promise." Elsa looked into those sad eyes. They looked like her eyes when she had been alone all those years. She couldn't let the same happen to this girl, her new sister.

Elsa pulled out some string from her table. She swirled her hand in the air, and a snowflake charm formed on the end of the string, making a necklace. It was a beautiful snowflake, about the size of Aleria's fingernail. Elsa knotted the ends together and put the necklace over Aleria's head and knotted it closed. Aleria looked up at Elsa.

"This will protect you. Through this, I'll always be with you, no matter where we are, okay?" Elsa reassured. Aleria sighed in relief. "Thank you, Elsa. Just… thank you. And come back."

There was another knock on the door, and Elsa pulled her hind into a fist, making the doors open. She walked down stairs, with a backwards glance and a smile at Aleria. Aleria smiled back, sat on her snowy bed and fingered the necklace.

Elsa looked down and opened the doors with her magic. And almost fell over.

_Anna?_


	3. Aleria's Blood Sister

~*~ELSA

"Anna! What are you doing here?" Elsa gasped.

Anna smiled. "Getting you home, of course!"

Elsa felt conflicted. But Aleria, freedom, her powers, Anna's safety.

"No. Anna, I have to stay." Elsa said sadly. She turned and walked back up the stairs.

"No! Elsa, wait! For the first time in forever, I understand! I know! We can walk through this together! Everything will be fine. We'll get through this! _You'll _get through this!"

"Elsa?"

Elsa and Anna turned to see Aleria standing in the doorway above the stairwell.

"Who…? What…?" Anna said, confused, looking between the two. Elsa suddenly realized that aside from clothing and size, they looked exactly the same.

"Anna, meet Aleria. She's… like me," Elsa said.

"Aleria? Aleria... Reil, by any chance?" Anna asked hesitantly. Aleria stiffened. Frost spread from her feet around her.

"Yes."

"But in the pictures your hair and eyes..." Anna trailed off, shifting uncomfortably. Elsa frowned, and Aleria cleared her throat.

"Elsa, this is your sister Anna? But I thought you wanted to be alone?" Aleria said hesitantly.

"I came to bring Elsa back to Arendelle, because she's-" Anna began.

"The Queen, I know. Elsa told me everything," Aleria said. Although she looked about eleven or twelve, her manner seemed much older.

"I don't belong in Arendelle, Anna. I belong here, with my new family and my powers." Elsa said softly. "You'll be safe from me. Enjoy the heat and warmth."

"Elsa, I get the feeling you don't know," Anna said slowly.

"What do I not know?" Elsa said, advancing on Anna.

"Arendelle's in deep… deep.. deep… deep… snow."

"What!?" Elsa and Aleria gasped simultaneously.

"It's gonna be fine! You'll just undo it!" Anna said brightly.

"I'm such a fool," Elsa whispered. "No, no, no… there's on escape from the storm inside…"

"Anna, she can't. I can't either. We cannot reverse our magic," Aleria said sadly. "We can't reverse our mistakes."

"Mistakes?" Anna furrowed her brow. Suddenly, epiphany dawned. "I was told about you on the way here. Told that you… killed someone?" Anna ventured.

Aleria froze, so still she looked like ice.

~*~ALERIA'S FLASHBACK

Aleria sat next to her older sister Seba at the small wooden table in their small little cottage. The seven year old twins Jon and Richard were playing on the floor next to them.

Seba smiled at Aleria, pulling Aleria closer into a hug. It was a cold winter and their cottage's small fireplace was the only source of heat.

"At least we're together, right?" Aleria said. Seba nodded. "Sisters forever."

There were three loud bangs on the door. Seba jolted up. Richard and Jon jerked up from their game.

"Open up or else in the name of the King!" a man's voice growled.

Seba froze and glanced at Aleria. Unlike her sister, Seba had brownish ginger hair, dark green eyes and a face full of freckles. Jon and Richard were the same, except Jon's hair was completely orange and Richard's completely brown.

"Aleria, did they see you?" Seba hissed. Jon and Richard fled out the back door.

Aleria nodded. "I was walking home from the market. Where I put my foot down, ice spread. I didn't know if anyone saw, and I didn't stay to look! I'm sorry, I was so scared! It just happened!"

"OPEN THE DOOR!" the man yelled. Seba schooled her frightened expression into one of calm. She had reassure her younger sister and show she had nothing to hide.

She opened the door.

"Yes?" Seba asked. Ten guards piled in, all with their spears pointed at Seba. She squeaked and her her hands up in surrender, her long plait thrown of her shoulder in the motion.

The leader focused his glare on Aleria.

"Do not lie to me, peasant girl, or I will kill you here and now. Does that _thing _over there possess sorcery and magic?" he growled at her.

Aleria gripped her chair.

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?" Seba squeaked.

"I said don't _lie_, peasant. One more chance. Can your sister use magic?"

Seba licked her lips. Aleria wished she could tell her it was all right, that she could rat her out.

"I think I would know if my sister could use magic, sir! Please leave our house; our parents are currently away and I am in charge here!" Seba cut back.

_No!_ Aleria thought. _He's going to kill her!_

Aleria's fear got the better of her. Where she was gripping the chair, frost formed and spread; in no time the whole room wascovered in frost and ice, patterned with beautiful fractals.

"So we've found our sorcerer. And one _in league_ with her!" the leader said. He licked his lips. Seba jerked around and stared at Aleria.

"Aleria, how could you?"

"I'm sorry," Aleria said, her voice cracking with fear.

"Kill the girl; capture the sorceress. She's having a public execution."

"Seba! NO!" Aleria gasped.

A soldier lifted his sword up. Seba screamed and lifted her arms as if to shield herself.

Just as the man was about to run Seba through, Aleria leapt forward. Reaching out to touch Seba, one of her fingers grazed her.

From were Aleria touched, ice spread in an instant. In the next second, Seba was an ice statue.

The guard's sword hit Seba's arm and shattered, blowing the man back.

"Get the sorceress!" cried the leader, pointing at Aleria.

Aleria didn't think. She didn't know. She simply flicked and twisted her arms and hands and icicle shot into men's hearts, ice blocks formed and trapped men within them, men blown into the air by a huge blizzard, never to be seen again.

Aleria stopped. Everything was over. She looked around. On her boots, winter tunic and cloak, frost had spread and blood was spattered.

Aleria sank to her knees. "What have I done?" She whispered.

She turned to Seba, frozen in the act. Aleria hadn't seen her expression before, but she could see it now. Seba's eyes were looking at where she had been, love in her expression. Her mouth was slightly open, about to speak. But her last words would never been heard.

"Thank you, Seba," Aleria whispered. Then she ran, and where she ran a blizzard followed, as Aleria ran for her life up the north mountain.


	4. Power Greater Than The Land Itself

~*~ALERIA

Aleria's heart beat out of time. Her magic raced forward, her anger taking all the heat out of the air. The air around her was so cold that snow crystals appeared in the air around her. She clenched her fists tightly, and a small blizzard of snow surrounded her feet and lifted her into the air.

The wind blew her loose hair out behind her in a shining wave of white as the icy fractals in her hair glowed with power. Her anger and hatred was so great the entire mountain seemed to tremble.

"_I DIDNT KILL THEM! MY CURSE DID!" _Aleria screamed. The snow crystals turned into icicles tipped so sharp they could've cut through metal and pointed at Anna.

"Aleria?" Elsa asked hesitantly. Anna backed up against the wall.

The doors burst open.

"Anna! What's going on in there?" Kristoff asked. He and Olaf ran in. Elsa turned and pushed her palm out towards them and a wall of ice blocked them.

"Get away! It's to dangerous!" Elsa cried. Kristoff and Olaf backed away.

Aleria closed her eyes, her eyebrows scrunched in an expression of anger. Hatred coursed through her. Her curse could never be lifted. Not even by love. Not even by Seba.

Not even by Elsa.

Her eyes opened, but they were completely ice blue. No whites or pupils remained, and they glowed with blinding light.

"MY SISTER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF ROYALTY! ARENDELLE WILL PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID!" She screamed. The icicles flew at Anna, at a speed impossible to stop. Anna screamed and shut her eyes.

~*~ELSA

Elsa reacted on pure instinct. She flicked her fingers out quickly, and the icicles shattered at her magic's will. Anna's eyes flew open. Elsa whirled to face Aleria, with more icicles forming around the twelve year old.

"Aleria, what's happening to you! This isn't you! Aleria, listen to me!" Elsa screamed.

The light in Aleria's eyes flickered and her eyes closed. The blizzard stopped and she dropped to the ground, landing on all fours, her head bowed down. Her limbs shook and the icicles disappeared.

Panic flooded Elsa. Was Aleria hurt?

Aleria lifted her head, her ice blue eyes returned to normal, her eyebrows twisted in an expression of horror. Elsa ran to her and put an arm around her. In the movement of her arm, snow started falling around them, creating a blanket over the two sorceresses.

"Wh-what happened Elsa?" Aleria whispered. Elsa looked at her horrified expression. So innocent, so guileless…

"It's all right, Aleria. Everything is all right," Elsa whispered back. She stroked Aleria's hair. "Everything is all right."

Aleria looked up, frozen solid tears on her face. The snow around them stopped, as if it were frozen in time.

"Did I hurt anyone? The last time I did that I-" she choked up, a broken sob escaping from her. "I killed them all. All those guards. And before that, my parents. I don't want to hurt you too," she sobbed, her fists curled int Elsa's dress as she cried into Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa smiled sadly and put her arms around the young girl.

"You didn't do that. You're curse did," Elsa said soothingly.

The two sorceresses stayed there, in slow-falling snow, while a princess, an ice merchant and a snow man all watched them.

~*~IN A PLACE FAR, FAR AWAY

A man in a red robe angrily smashed his fist down on the smoky crystal ball in front of him. The crystal broke into hundreds of shards, the image in it dissipating with a hissy wail.

"Master?" A young girl standing behind asked the man. She also wore a red robe.

"I'm fine, Krysalis. Fetch the grimoire!" the man hissed.

Krysalis bowed, her long brown hair falling in front of her face. "Yes, Master."

The man muttered a curse and waved his hand.

The shards of crystal on the floor melted together, the smoke forming within it once again. He ran a hand through his brown hair, agitated.

"I am not letting those two ice witches steal the magic!" He hissed, fire forming in his palm.

Krysalis returned with a giant book in her arms. "Here, master."

The man didn't smile. "Thank you, Krysalis. Now leave me!"

Krysalis bowed again and walked hurriedly from the room. The man turned away towards the book and opened it, flicking through it until he found the page he was searching for. He lifted his arms high, a storm of fire erupting around him.

"I, Emros, Lord of the Great Fire, summon Tyleon of the Dragons to destroy the witches of ice!" The corner of his mouth twitched upwards in a sadistic smile. "_Especially _the Cursed One!"


	5. A Frozen Heart

~*~ALERIA

"Aleria," Elsa said softly. "What do you mean by your curse?"

Aleria shook her head. "I, I-"

Elsa soothed her. "It's okay. You can say it."

Aleria bit her lip. "I was't born like this. I wasn't born with this magic."

Elsa, Ann, Kristoff and Olaf froze. Frost spread around Elsa and creeped up on Olaf's nose and Anna's boots.

"What do you mean?" Anna whispered. Aleria glared at her.

"I _mean, _someone cursed me to have this magic," Aleria snapped. Elsa shook her head at Anna without Aleria noticing.

Bile came up Aleria's throat and she swallowed. Dread pooled in her gut. Taking a deep breath, she began her story.

"One day, I went to the lake to fetch some water. I dipped the bucket into the lake, and my hand touched the water. Suddenly, I just froze. The ripples in the water stopped moving the wind stopped blowing. The trees stopped moving with the wind, and leaves stopped falling. Then, I saw my reflection in the lake.

"Suddenly, my hair turned white. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them they were blue. The colour in my skin seemed to drain out.

"From my hand, the water started freezing over. Everything started again. I pulled the bucket out and ran back home. When my feet touched the ground, frost spread.

"When I got home, everyone was there. They all looked at me oddly. I told them all what happened. My sister Seba immediately went to comfort me, but when she touched me, frost spread on her fingers. Jon and Richard also came over trying to hug me, but I told them no, that it was to dangerous. Then my parents.

"My mother and father wanted to turn me in right away. Seba tried to defend me, but my father threatened to turn her in for being in league with me. Jon and Richard tried to plead with them, but mother pulled them away. Then it happened.

"My father grabbed my right arm and mother my left. I pulled away, but just when I got free, they froze. Into statues. Ice statues.

"Jon, Richard and I buried mother and father in the back garden. Seba took over doing the work outside the house, while Jon and Richard made me gloves so I could do the housework without freezing anything. After about a month, my powers could no longer be retrained. After another month, I was tired of house arrest. Seba let me walk outside.

"The next day, Elsa's winter set over us. That was when they came. Now, my parents, Seba and those guards are all dead and Jon and Richard are probably in some orphanage getting punished for crimes that no one committed." Aleria spread her arms. "Namely, my thrice-cursed magic."

Kristoff cleared his throat and everyone turned to him. "My friends -well, family- would know how to help Aleria. They might know who cursed her and why." He hung his head. "But they won't be able to lift the curse. They aren't anywhere near that powerful."

Aleria and Elsa gripped each other. Elsa couldn't leave her ice palace. Arendelle would hunt her down and likely kill her, Queen or no. At least in Aleria's case no one knew she what she currently looked like except her brothers, both of which were likely incarcerated or -Aleria bit her lip at letting herself think such a thing- dead.

Elsa pulled herself and Aleria up.

"Aleria," Elsa said softly. "The necklace. We will always be together this way."

Aleria's young heart, already battered and cracked, split down the middle. Possibly her last family, she was leaving. She always left. Never stayed. Or her family left.

Aleria wrapped around Elsa's, and there was a crystalline tinkling noise. Aleria pulled her hand away to reveal a ring on Elsa's middle finger, made of light blue ice with a glittering clear sphere of ice fixed in the middle.

"That way I will always be with you too," Aleria whispered to Elsa.

~*~ELSA

Elsa's resolve to stay stoic shattered and her eyes watered. Soon, she her face had frosted tear tracks all over it. She pulled Aleria into a tight hug. The feeling of something called on her shoulder told Elsa Aleria was crying too.

As Elsa and Aleria stood there, the others, even Olaf, turned away. They knew this was too private, too magical.

Aleria pulled away, her eyes arrowed at Olaf. She smiled slightly and stood on tiptoe to whisper into Elsa's ear.

Elsa smiled. Clever girl.

"On three," Elsa said. "One… two… three!"

A misty haze of snow flew from the two sorceresses' hands. The snow spun upwards, higher and higher, until a huge, hulking snow monster stood there.

Anna and Kristoff shrunk back. Olaf, however, peered at it strangely.

"This marshmallow guy needs a nose," he said philosophically. Aleria giggled. The sound pained Elsa, as it reminded her that Aleria was still only twelve.

To endure such horror at twelve… Elsa didn't think she could have taken it.

Anna, Kristoff and Olaf guided Aleria to the open doors. Aleria looked so young, so small. Elsa's heart felt as though it was cloth being ripped by a sword. Aleria was her family.

As if sensing her thoughts, Anna turned to Elsa.

"You can come, Elsa," she pleaded. "Please."

Elsa shook her head before Anna had finished. "I can't," she whispered, those words ripping her heart further. Snow slowed outside and spikes grew on the walls and ceiling. A small blizzard formed itself at Elsa's feet.

"Elsa, I need you! Arendelle needs you! You're the Queen! Please, just come!" Anna pleaded. She stepped inside, putting her in the palace alone with the Snow Queen.

"There is no escape from this. My magic. I thought Arendelle was safe from me but it wasn't. I can't lift the magic, Anna! I can't break my curse!" Elsa said angrily.

Anna pleaded with her more. Elsa's blizzard grew, encompassing her and Anna. Anna's plaits blew everywhere.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed.

Elsa couldn't take it any longer. The stress, the fear, the anger, the buildup of magic. Her blizzard drew in, and shot back out in a 360 degree shock wave of magic.

A spear of pure magic entered Anna's heart.


End file.
